JT/Episodes
The following is a list of episodes in the Flipnote Hatena/Sudomemo animated series JT. Season 1 (2011-2013) The first season consisted of 204 Flipnotes. It ended in May 2013. Click here for more information. Season 2 (2013-present) *100 Fans! - TJ is annoyed when JT celebrates his 100th fan on Sudomemo. *21 - The Schoolteacher realizes that every time he asks his students what 9+10 is, they answer 21. In this weird accented voice, too. *Am I Wrong? - A mighty music video starring JT (of course). *Amazing Stick - A stick figure finds his way through a maze in JT's most popular Flipnote from Hatena. *B-Day - A short animation uploaded on JT's birthday! *Before Forehead - This Flipnote stars two angry stick figures and features audio from SpongeBob! *Blurred Lines - A short music video starring yours truly, JT. *Brick & The Baby Tree - Brick remembers a dream he had about babies growing on trees. *Brick Football - Brick wants to play football with JT, but JT doesn't know how to play! *Brick Loves Lamp - Brick stars in a music video showcasing his relationship with Lamp! *Brick's Shadow - Brick thinks he's constantly being followed by a man named Leon...but it's just his shadow! *Cliff Push - A comedic short featuring audio from The LEGO Movie! *Dramatic Note - JT's life becomes dramatic! *Musical Battle - Can JT get the last word in when he sings against another Flipnote Artist? *Forget Something? - JT forgets to eat breakfast while TJ falls from the sky! *Go, Brain, Go! - JT's brain is bored with a friend's long story. *Good Feeling MV - Watching this music video will give you a good feeling. *Goodbye for Now? - JT waves goodbye to his friends, just in case Sudomemo closes down. *Headkeeping - A music video about keeping your head up! *Hear a Classic - Another classic Hatena music video by JT! *Hot or Not - JT's Flipnote is in the "Hot Flipnotes" section! Oops, it's gone. *How to Cook - If you want to learn how to cook, this step-by-step guide is definitely not something you want to watch. *I Dream of Brick - JT's pet interrupts his dream about summer! *Icontest - JT announces an all-new icon contest! *JT News - TJ isn't satisfied with JT's antics on the set of a news show. *JT's Toy Bin - An alternate ending to a movie about toys. *Knock Knock! - School is knocking at JT's door! *Legit Long Day - An odd animation starring a stick figure. *Merry Thanksgiving - Merry Thanksgiving to all, and to all a good feast! *Modern Preschool - It's storytime in this original Flipnote starring a classroom of stick figures. *Mr. Krabs! - Is JT a fan of SpongeBob's stingy boss Mr. Krabs? *Must Be the Jelly - A collaboration starring JT and a friend, whose bones have turned to jelly! *My Favorite! - JT reuploads his favorite old music video. *Office Love - Brick expresses his love for various items around JT's office. *Pencil Power - Sometimes, it's not okay to forget your pencil in school. *Pi or Pie - Another classroom comedy by JT! *Q&A with JT - A quiz that'll give you some knowledge about the creator of the show! *Quick! Yell "Brick!" - While sitting with JT and TJ at lunch, Brick decides to make "Loud Noises!" *Read This Update - An important Flipnote by JT giving contact info and more. *Reading - Kids these days aren't as educated as we think they are. *Sail - JT's ship sinks while singing the song Sail. *Say It With Me - Cooper wants JT and his friend Brick to repeat random noises after him! *Scream! - A man is annoyed with strange noises. *Seafood Diet - Could there be a more awkward conversation than this one? *Sky Full of Stars - JT' is a Flipnote star, and here's a music video that'll prove it! *Skyfall - It's like the sky fell on JT! *Snowballs - A stick figure doesn't want to help a little kid build a snowman. *Stereo Hearts - No need for a stereo, just use your DSi to watch this musical episode! *Surely Serious - JT doesn't know that Halloween was on a Friday! *The Most Annoying Sound in the World - TJ can't stand JT making so much noise! *Timber! - Sometimes, songs' literal meanings aren't very pretty. *TJ the Nerd - JT calls TJ a nerd. And he's telling the truth! *TJ's Undivided Attention - JT can't handle TJ's attention! *Toilet Store - Brick tries to insult JT, but his comments aren't very clever. *Unbeatable - JT thinks he can't be defeated...well, unless it's by a giant explosion, in which case it's definitely possible! *WAT - Randomness with a pair of stick figures! *Woot Woot! - An old music video starring JT and the Music Video Stars. *Wumbology - Have you not heard of Wumbology, the study of Wumbo? Category:JT Category:Flipnotes